LeafWings
LeafWings were one of the three tribes (alongside SilkWings and HiveWings) that inhabited the continent of Pantala before they nearly became extinct during the Tree Wars with the HiveWings. So far Willow, Sundew, Belladonna, and Hemlock are the only confirmed living LeafWings. They are most often named after types of trees.Confirmed by Tui T Sutherland They had green and brown scales, and wings shaped like leaves. LeafWings are able to absorb sunlight, and most were accomplished gardeners. some were rumored to even have a strange control over plants. In The Lost Continent, LeafWings are thought to be extinct, with propaganda posters painting them as the enemy. In fact, they are so antagonized that all trees have been removed from the areas of Pantala that the HiveWings control, as the LeafWings live in trees. Description LeafWings have green and brown scales on their body, along with leaf-like patterns. They appear to have webbed spines, along their neck and back, similar to a SeaWing's. The webbing along their back splits into individual pieces near the base of the tail, which are shaped like leaves. Their snout is slightly curved, similar to a SkyWing's, with a raised ridge on the tip of their snout. They also have a flat tail, ending in a leaf shape. Their wings are also leaf-like, and slightly transparent, with leaf veins in the webbing and their wings in the form of branches, complementing their name. The edges of their wings are rounded, giving it a very leaf-like look. Their horns appear to be skinny and flat ended, almost like leaves. The scales atop their eyes go over the top of their horns, giving it a partially plated look. Their scales are uneven, vaguely resembling chloroplasts and plant cells. They have a plated underbelly, and a slender body shape. Their legs seem to be slightly short and thin. Most LeafWings seem to be named after various types of trees, flowers, and other flora. Abilities LeafWings were able to absorb sunlight in a process called photosynthesis. They are said to have been accomplished gardeners, and it is rumored some had unusual control over plants. They also used certain plants and bugs as weapons against other dragons, such as bullet ants or poisonous centipedes. It has been shown that they can make plants grow at an accelerated rate. Names LeafWings are named after different types of trees, plants, flora, and etc; that are found in forests and woods. Known LeafWings * Belladonna * Hemlock * Maple * Queen Sequoia * Sundew * Willow Trivia * LeafWings are the only Pantalan tribe to have one pair of wings. * LeafWings were initially thought to be the first extinct tribe in the series, although it was later revealed they actually are not extinct. * Tui confirmed when Clearsight first went to Pantala, LeafWings were the dominant tribe on the continent. *A few years before the first Lost Continent Book was announced, rumors went around that there was a "GrassWings" tribe on the second continent. Perhaps this rumor had been partially true with the introduction of LeafWings. **Tui confirmed she had created the LeafWings by expanding on the idea of GrassWings. *LeafWings are only the second tribe of dragon shown to use blow darts, the first being the RainWings. Gallery Click here to see the gallery. References fr:Ailes de Feuille ru:Листвяные драконы Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:Tribes of Pantala Category:LeafWing History